1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage enhancers, and more specifically to a carbonation device for carbonating beverages, particularly home-brew beer, in a relatively short amount of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the basic necessities to any outdoor activity is potable liquid. It is basic to survival and allows the outdoorsman, e.g. backpackers, hunters, hikers and campers, to keep the body hydrated during the physical activity. If the outdoorsman desires carbonated beverages, the outdoorsman is relegated to toting around bottles or cans of pre-carbonated beverages that can add considerable weight and bulk to his or her pack. A majority of the weight and volume is attributed to the water component in the beverages.
A solution for the drawbacks of the above would be to carry a beverage concentrate to which a user can add purified water for a refreshing drink. However, this solution still lacks the effervescent sensation provided by carbonation that many people enjoy.
Another solution involves the use of a complicated cap system for a bottle or container including a plurality of mechanical parts and piping for pressurizing and distributing carbonating gas into the liquid. However, this type of system is costly and difficult to clean, mainly due to the complexity and number of parts for the device.
A further solution involves the use of a carbonation tablet that can be dropped into a liquid container to produce the effervescence. This is a quick and easy way to carbonate the liquid, but the resultant product oftentimes includes an aftertaste that can overpower the taste of the potable liquid. Moreover, the chemical reaction can include some unpalatable solid byproducts. Thus, it would be a benefit in the art to provide an efficient and economical device for carbonating potable liquids with minimal adverse effects on the palate.
Thus, a carbonation device addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.